hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Journey
Dream Journey (夢旅路 Yume Tabiji) is the fourth image song for the character Japan in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Hiroki Takahashi in the voice of Japan. Lyrics Kanji= 茜さす茜さす(Akane sasu) is the Makura-kotoba (one of the literary topos) that modifies word like 日(sun),昼(daytime),照る(shine),紫(purple) and 君(lord/darling) and so on. Literally means "shining madder red". Makura-kotoba is often interepreted to be just a "decoration", so it isn't translation. However, in this lyric, we can't find what dose this phrase decorate. So this may not to be Makura-kotoba, but to be the ordinary words.遠き夢 刻を綴り今宵も照らす ぬばたまのぬばたまの(射干玉の/Nubatama no) is the Makura-kotoba that modifies the word like 黒(black),夜(night),髪(hair),月(moon) and 夢(dream) and so on. Literally it means "black as seeds pod of blackberry lily".満月と たおやかに萌えいずる我が心 朧気に揺らめいた 泡沫の架け橋に 薄紅の陽炎が 儚く寄り添い風を辿る 見据えた瞳で 限りのない道といえど 歩み止めずに 伝えよ秘めた思いを 茜さす遠き夢 刻を紡ぎ今宵彩る ぬばたまの満月と たおやかに萌えいずる我が心 星冴ゆる蒼い空 しろたへのしろたへの(白妙の/Shirotae no) is Makura-kotoba that modifies the word like 衣(cloth),袖(sleeve),雲(cloud),雪(snow),波(wave) and so on. Literally it means "white as clothes made from mulberry bark". And しろたへ is the old use of kana, and it is written しろたえ in present day.波に映し 幾千に散りばめた 輝き導き 胸をはじく 折しも蛍火 祭囃子鳴りはためき 麗しき都 黄金に今染めてゆく 茜さす遠き夢 刻を綴り今宵も照らす ぬばたまの満月と たおやかに萌えいずる我が心 茜さす遠き夢 刻を紡ぎ今宵彩る ぬばたまの満月と たおやかに萌えいずる我が心 その祈りいみじけれけれ is a sentence ending particle indicating exclamation in old days, and its Terminal form is "けり(keri)". It seems to lack the binding particle "こそ"(emphasize a word just in front of it) in this line and should be "その祈り'こそ'いみじけれ (sono inori "koso" imiji kere)" actually. 枝垂れ桜あながちに咲く 凄艶爛漫慈しみ 天仰ぎ描いてる夢旅路 |-| Romaji= Akane sasu tōki yume Toki o tsudzuri koyoi mo terasu Nubatama no mangetsu to Taoyaka ni moe izuru waga kokoro Oboroge ni yurameita Utakata no kakehashi ni Usubeni no kagerō ga Hakanaku yorisoi kaze o tadoru Misueta hitomi de Kagiri no nai michi to iedo Ayumi todomezu ni Tsutaeyo himeta omoi o Akane sasu tōki yume Toki o tsumugi koyoi irodoru Nubatama no mangetsu to Taoyaka ni moe izuru waga kokoro Hoshi sayuru aoi sora Shirotae no nami ni utsushi Ikusen ni chiribameta Kagayaki michibiki Mune o hajiku Orishimo hotarubi Matsuri-bayashi nari hatameki Uruwashiki miyako Kogane ni ima somete yuku Akane sasu tōki yume Toki o tsudzuri koyoi mo terasu Nubatama no mangetsu to Taoyaka ni moe izuru waga kokoro Akane sasu tōki yume Toki o tsumugi koyoi irodoru Nubatama no mangetsu to Taoyaka ni moe izuru waga kokoro Sono inori imiji kere Shidarezakura anagachi ni saku Seien ranman itsukushimi Ten aogi egaiteru yume tabiji |-| English= The faraway dream that is shining madder red Is writing down the moments and shining tonight. The full moon and My heart begin to rise gracefully. On the vaguely wavering bridge That is ephemeral like bubbles, The pink-colored heat haze Snuggles faintly and follows the wind. With my eyes staring fixedly, Although it's an endless way, Without stopping my walking, I certainly will convey the feeling kept in my heart. The faraway dream that is shining madder red Is spinning off the moments and colors tonight. The full moon and My heart begin to rise gracefully. The starry sky that is clear and blue Is reflected on the waves. The thousands of the scattering sparkles Guide me and Flick my heart. Just then, glows of fireflies come into my view, And a festival music resounds through. Now my lovely city Is gradually dyed in gold by them. The faraway dream that is shining madder red Is writing down the moments and shining tonight. The full moon and My heart begin to rise gracefully. The faraway dream that is shining madder red Is spinning off the moments and colors tonight. The full moon and My heart begin to rise gracefully. What strong prayers they are! The branch-dropping cherry blossoms have bloomed steadily. Cherishing these enchantingly beautiful flowers in full bloom, I picture my dream journey and look up at the heavens. Album This song was released on May 8, 2013, on the album Hetalia Character CD II Vol. 2 - Japan, and it is the second track. Also on the album is May You Smile Today. This song is also the fourth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 2, which was released on August 2, 2017. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Media